Faithful Apologies
by Dark Twisted Sanity
Summary: What happens when you run away from the truth? What happens when you run from love? What happens when you loose everything you've ever cared about, the reason your alive? What happens when you find it again, waiting for you? AU RavenxJericho Oneshot.


Hey everyone. Twisted Insanity here :) I made this story with NeonPocky, my awesome friend. We did this as a collab from boredom... Its kinda weird... and yeah... Its a mix of our styles of writing... okay I'm going to stop talking. Oh... go check out Neonpocky's stuff :) Its really good.

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own it**

* * *

><p><span>Faithful Apologies<span>

She stood there, watching the sun rise. Lighting the dark sky ablaze with a multitude of colour. Crimsons, golds and oranges lit up the sky as it appeared from beyond horizon. She clutched the well-polished, mahogany banister as she watched the sun make its daily trip across the sky.

It was time. She had not visited this place in months. It had been half a year since _that _happened. It had been half a year since she had last saw _him_. It had been a half year since she had left... or rather...ran away... just when everything had been perfect. Just when life was perfect.

She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze gently run through her raven black hair, tossing it across her face. She had grown her hair out since _that_ had happened. Brushing her hair behind her ear with a slender finger, she sighed softly, full of nostalgia. She remembered this place well. Too well for her liking. She felt the warmth of the suns rays hit her face, warming up her cheeks. It was winter when _that_ had happened.

* * *

><p><em>He stood there, a dozen roses in hand as he confessed his undying love for her. She had frozen with uncertainty and disbelief. This had never happened to her before... no one had ever said anything like that... she felt as if no one ever would. But there he was, telling her that he loved her, telling her that he needed to be with her. <em>

'_Surely not. This can't be happening... this has to be a dream... he would never love me... he's lying... no one ever loves me...' _

_Her eyes were wide with denial and disbelief... She shook her head slightly as she backed away, stumbling in her haste.. Tears started to brim in her large blue eyes. _

"_Lies! You're lying! Stop lying to me! It's all a lie!"_

_He felt cold all of a sudden, a icy shiver ran down his spine making him shudder, and it wasn't the cold weather. With a sudden motion, he pulled his coat tighter around him. She saw his green eyes flash the feeling of rejection... the feeling of hurt. He had understood what she had meant with her actions. With her body language, he had comprehended that...that she didn't want him... that she didn't like him...she didn't need head was lowered with pain and hurt, his eyes were closed. Slowly he raised his head, jade green eyes empty and devastated. _

'_Of course she wouldn't like me... she would never love anyone who had such imperfections. I lacked the ability to speak. Mute. That's what they called me. Dumb... Silent... That's what everyone said ...why should she ever love someone like me? Why should such a beautiful and stunning dark goddess like herself ever love me? I have overestimated myself. I shall never be loved. No one will ever love me. It would have been a miracle... but … miracles never happen. Never. ' _

_Slowly, with a muted sigh he raised his hands and spoke through them... she could only understand him this way... there was no other method of communication. _

'_**I'm not lying... I swear... but I understand if you don't feel that way. I shouldn't have told you... I'm sorry'**_

_She shook her head even more and she slowly retreated into the gloom of the house, leaving him alone. The roses fell to the snow covered ground with a soft thud as he left, depressed, dejected. Through the gentle whistle of the wind, he could have sworn that he heard a whisper, floating through the icy cold breeze._

"_I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

><p>She walked throughout the garden, past the large oak tree that they had sat together. She remembered when they had lain there, listening to music together...they could have stayed like that forever.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop... Stop it!.. That tickles... No... Hey..." <em>

_He smirked with a mischievous grin as he glanced at her with a knowing look. He crossed his arms with a smug expression placed on his face. He shifted backwards as he stopped tickling and teasing her. She smacked his arm playfully as he held out an ear-bud. _

"_I don't want to listen... I'm still mad at you" _

_She glared at him with a teasing edge to it, her full lips in a playful pout. He gazed at her cockily, a confident smirk on his lips. He raised his hands with a roguish threat_

"_**I'll tickle you again if you don't!" **_

_She crossed her arms, fighting the urge to smile. But alas, she couldn't help it and the corners of her lips began to twitch. He raised his eyebrows doubtfully. She glared at him playfully as he moved in closer, hands raised. _

"_Fine... fine... just stop it..." _

_She couldn't help it, as they burst into laughter, hers melodic and soft, his silent and playful. He handed her the ear-bud yet again. She rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically as she picked up the headphone with her long fingers, placing it in her velvety soft earlobe. His music was soft, gentle and angelic. It was like the sound of a thousand angels, the sound of church bells. Slowly, she lay down, onto his soft lap as she continued to listen, listen to the celestial sound of the heavens above._

* * *

><p>The patches of once lush green grass where they had once lain on together were all withered and brown... Dead, like their relationship, like their love. Good times just come... Why did things have to change... Why couldn't they stay the same... What if...what if she hadn't rejected him. What if she hadn't backed away. What if she hadn't ran. Then maybe, just maybe they would have been able to be together. Would they be together? Would their love still remain?<p>

She remembered the long walks in the park, when it was autumn and the golden leaves were falling around them, slowly fluttering to their feet with a pleasant crinkling sound as they strolled at a leisurely pace through the large parks. She remembered the time they walked on the golden beach, sifting through the sand with their bare feet, just when the sun was setting. The last rays of light, reflecting on the dark oceans waters, seemed to warn them of the unsteady future that lay before them. She remembered the time they rode his bike along the muddy banks of the river.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure...is this thing even safe?" <em>

_She looked doubtful as she glanced at him confidently grabbing onto the handlebars as he pushed the bike along the edge of the river bank paved with tiny pebbles. She heard the wheels go over the pebbles one by one with soft scrapes as the material of the wheel made contact with the gravel. He urged the bike closer towards her, gesturing towards the seat behind him. Hesitantly, she raised an eyebrow. He smirked optimistically as he patted the leather seat. _

"_But I'll have nothing to hold on to!" She protested._

_His smirk grew wider as she realized his true intentions. Her eyes grew wide with amazement as she gasped at his sheer cheek, punching his arm playfully she exclaimed._

"_You know... you're really evil..." _

_He raised his hands, telling her just what he thought of that. _

"_**I know...come on. Lets go. We don't have all day." **_

_He got onto the shining silver bike and glanced at her in anticipation, patting the seat. She sighed exaggeratedly as she reluctantly got on the bike, wrapping her arms around his firm chest, leaning into his warm back as he began to peddle with all his might along the cobbled path. The wind began to blow through her hair as the bike began to gain speed. She squealed as the bike hit a bump along the road, she clutched at his muscular chest even tighter, clinging onto his shirt, as the bike bounced. It landed with a thud. He quickly stopped the bike with a slight screech, turned around and glanced at her apologetically as he mouthed the word._

'_**Sorry'**_

_He seemed so embarrassed as he ran his hands through his soft, silky, blond hair. She smiled warmly at him as she gestured for him to continue their journey. He nodded, turned and placed his feet upon the peddles and they rode off into the distance, leaving behind a trail of dust and sand, as well as the faint scent of lavender and honeysuckle, blown around in soft swirls as they disappeared into the distance._

* * *

><p>She glanced at the deep auburn sky. It was almost sunset. How time flies...it seemed only minutes ago when she had set foot into this park...this sad, sad place filled with broken shards of memories and thoughts. It was almost time to go... Almost time to leave this nostalgic scene. She didn't know when she would return. She didn't know if she could return. The pain and memories were almost too much to bear. Suddenly a faint sound reached her ears. There was a slightest tinkle of somewhat familiar music in the distance. She strained her ears, trying to think...think...where...where had she heard this tune, this melody...what was this...<p>

She made her way through the park, the soft sounds become louder and more prominent in her mind. The memories became clearer...The place brought back memories, the song brought previously oppressed thoughts and memories to the front of her mind.

She made her way to the origin of the music...it came from beside the lake, the small green pagoda where she had ran away. It seemed to beckon to her... it called out to her... '_come here, come closer' _ it seemed to say. She walked closer, careful to not make a sound. Even the slightest rustle of the grass could disturb the stranger. She was now only yards away from him. The stranger was strumming away on his guitar, apparently well rehearsed on the song. She moved behind him, the stranger had scruffy blond hair...he seemed so familiar. The song...he had written it for her... this was their song...her song...his song...their song...

"Joseph …"

Her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke. It seemed so soft, so far away. Suddenly he stopped. Turned to face her, wide jade green eyes avoiding her own anxious blue ones. He seemed shocked, heartbroken, dejected. He made a movement as though to leave. He must have felt so awkward...so out of place. He got up, placed the guitar strap around his shoulders and began to shuffle away. She reached out, she didn't want to loose him again. She didn't want to live without him.

"Wait. Stop...can we talk?...Please...stay." she asked hesitantly.

Slowly, he turned to face her. His eyes were gleaming with tears. He had always been a sensitive guy, but seeing him cry broke her heart. He couldn't look her in the eyes... He couldn't look into the eyes of the person who had hurt him so badly, couldn't look at the person who tore his heart to shreds.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have ran... I shouldn't have turned you down just like that... I should have trusted you... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

Slowly, he glanced up, willing himself to look at her...look her in the eyes. Their eyes met and he felt a shiver rush through his spine. It was _that_ feeling... the one he felt whenever he looked at her. It brought shivers throughout his body, butterflies to his stomach. Those eyes...he hadn't seem them in months. That voice. He hadn't heard her voice in ages... he pined for her... and here she was. Apologizing. Begging for his forgiveness

Slowly, he raised his hands and carefully, he spoke.

"**Rachel...why are you here...what are you doing here?"**

With that question, she avoided his gaze, glancing away, embarrassed. She started fidgeting, twiddling her slender fingers, pushing back her dark hair as she mumbled softly. He stared at her, confused. What was she saying? What did she want? She looked at him, seeing the bewildered expression on his face, she sighed. Glancing upwards, she stared into his jade green eyes that seemed to pierce right through her soul. Speaking softly, her voice seemed to quiver slightly.

"I...I missed you...I wanted to see you again...I wanted to remember..."

She missed him? The person who had ran away missed him? This was all too good to be true...this couldn't be happening. Why did she run if she loved him...why did she leave him alone?...Why? He closed his eyes and sat back down, placing his guitar beside him. Neither moved until he gestured to her to sit beside him. Cautiously, she moved and seated herself of the marble bench.

"**Why did you run...why did you go...why did you leave..."**

She gazed at him through her long dark lashes, she sighed...unsure of how to answer... how to admit to being immature...being childish. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself as she began to confess.

"I was scared... I didn't want to face commitment. I mean, I've always known that I love you, and deep down, I had hoped that you would love me too...but hearing you say it made it too real...too much. Everything just happened too quickly... "

She suddenly dropped her gaze, staring at her shoes. Her voice changed, becoming much softer, much quieter.

"You were the best thing that's ever happened to me... and... you confessing your love to me made me insecure... it brought back memories of _him_. I panicked. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I know I hurt you... I know I broke your heart. But I didn't want to... I didn't mean to..."

She trailed off and started breaking down, what was left of her composure, shattered. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she began to weep, sniffling lightly. Slowly, sympathetically, he raised his arms, embracing her into a tight, warm, comforting hug. She sobbed lightly into his chest while whispering how apologetic she was, how bad she felt. Holding her close, he let her sob, let her bury herself into his well toned chest. His eyes flashed in anger as he remembered the other man... the one who broke her heart. He was cheating on her...who would ever cheat on such an innocent girl, who would be so stupid?

He looked at her, she seemed so innocent, so helpless. This did not seem like the girl that tore his heart up. Her long, ebony hair covered her face, matted and messy from her tears. Slowly one hand slithered around her thin waist as the other slipped to her shoulder blades. He slowly began to stroke her back soothingly as she started to cease her tears.

He gently tapped her on the back as she slowly looked up, still embraced in his hug, eyes glimmering with tears and hope. Her head was still pressed against his chest, he was still holding her close as he flashed a grin and mouthed the words.

'_I forgive you...I forgive you'_

An ecstatic smile dominated her face. She was overjoyed, shocked, elated. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Thank you... thank you"

He beamed at her and patted the hard concrete next to him as he picked up his guitar from the ground. Holding it in place, he began to strum the note to the song as she hummed, harmonizing with the song, her melodic voice matching perfectly, they sat on the marble bench, her head resting against his shoulder whilst he was playing the song. Her song...his song...their song...

* * *

><p>Heehee :) well thats what we wrote :) leave me a review telling me what you thought about it :D Thank you so much for reading.<p>

Dark Twisted Insanity.


End file.
